


Breaking Through

by lilferret



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilferret/pseuds/lilferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There wasn’t a day that had gone by in the last several weeks that he hadn’t been yanked out of sleep by his recurring nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that kept bouncing around my brain. I know it won’t come out as well as I imagined it, but hopefully it works. It's post COE – Day 4, and yet, it's AU. Tosh and Owen are still alive. Originally posted 4/10/11.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

13 May 2011 – 12:00pm

Jack watched carefully as the figure came closer. He pointed his Webley, taking a defensive stance and licking his suddenly dry lips. Gwen and Owen flanked him on both sides, determined looks on their faces.

“The signal is getting stronger, Jack,” Tosh advised through his earpiece. “The readings are off the chart.”

“Do you think it’s lost, Jack?” Gwen asked, not taking her eyes off the shadowed form approaching them. “Why is there only one?”

“Not sure there’re rules to this, Gwen,” Jack replied, brow furrowing. “And does it matter? One Cyberman or two, the threat is still very real.”

“If you ask me we should have fried the bloody thing already. Why are we waiting?”

“Because I want this thing alive, Owen,” said Jack, raising his arm as the figure took more definite shape. “I want answers for the hell that was Canary Wharf.”

“J-Jack?” Gwen whispered, eyes wide as the ghost broke through to their reality and into its natural form.

“Bloody hell!” cried Owen, turning to his leader with eyes as wide as Gwen’s.

Jack’s arm faltered, falling to his side as his throat constricted. “This isn’t possible,” he stated, watching as the figure before them raised its hands.

“Please, help me?”

  
10 May 2011 – 5:02am   


Jack stalked through the Hub, frustration coloring his features. He was exhausted, having not been asleep for more than a couple of hours. He frowned at the coffee machine, wishing Ianto was there to work his magic. Jack swallowed the lump in his throat and prepared a pot of coffee, glaring at the contraption as he awaited his team’s arrival.

A glance at his watch confirmed his suspicions that it was entirely too early, but for a man who’d not slept properly for a century, five in the morning versus seven really made no difference. And it wasn’t as if he had any control over the situation, lately. There wasn’t a day that had gone by in the last several weeks that he hadn’t been yanked out of sleep by his recurring nightmare.

As he wandered through the row of computers, switching them on, he tried to shake the tiredness from his body. Stretching one arm and then the other, Jack attempted to bring blood flow back to his limbs. Sleep, or lack thereof, in his small bunker cot was never very comfortable.

Myfanwy squawked above him, making her return from her nightly hunt known, and Jack wondered absently if he had any spare chocolate left for the Torchwood pet. He’d have to look for some later, if he remembered after completing the stack of paperwork that awaited him in his office. Or maybe he’d make Owen do it. 

Jack allowed himself a smirk, remembering the last time Owen had been anywhere near the beast. She’d nudged him playfully, knocking him into the base of the water tower, where he’d then sprawled flailing and sputtering in indignation. He’d since steadfastly refused to feed her, mumbling about it being someone else’s responsibility.

Returning to the metal contraption in the kitchenette Jack poured himself a cup of sludge, stirring in just enough sugar to keep him wired. He traced the rim of the mug, remembering how Ianto had bought it for him after tripping on the stairs and dropping his favorite mug. Ianto’s eyes had been wide and pained, and he’d apologized profusely for the shattered mess when Jack frantically rushed to his side. It had taken hours before Ianto believed that he wasn’t upset with him.

Sighing at the memory of the man Jack headed back to his office. Might as well tackle the work he’d been avoiding. Maybe it would get his mind off a past he couldn’t change.

  


10 May 2011 – 10:35am  


Jack felt like he’d barely made a dent in the papers spread over his desk when there was a knock at his door. He glanced up, receiving an apologetic smile from Tosh as she entered his office.

“I’m sorry for bugging you, Jack,” she murmured, “but you should really see these readings.”

“Something off, Toshiko?” he asked, standing even before she answered.

“You could say that.”

He opened his mouth to question her but she had already turned to head back to her computer station. Jack followed close behind, standing at her shoulder when she pulled up the program she’d been working on for the better part of the morning.

“Did I miss a Rift alert?” Jack asked, knowing full well he hadn’t. But the readings scrolling across Tosh’s computer screen said otherwise.

“Not exactly,” she began, flipping to another screen. “You see these figures here? These indicate an anomaly in the time space continuum.”

“But…not the Rift?”

“No.”

“So, it’s like…what, exactly?”

“Like something is trying to cross over from another reality.”

Jack’s eyebrows shot up and his mind immediately went back to his nightmares over the last few weeks. There’d been a shadow, a figure he couldn’t place. He knew he’d seen something like it before, but he hadn’t been able to piece the images together. Not completely. No until now.

“Tosh, Gwen, grab Owen. Meeting in five minutes. There’s something I need to tell you all. I think we’ve got a big problem on our hands.”

 

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

10 May 2011 – 11:15am

“So let me get this right,” Owen started, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “You’ve been having visions for several weeks of whatever Tosh has found, but didn’t realize it?”

“Not visions, Owen,” Jack corrected. “Nightmares. I wasn’t awake at the time.”

“And you’re sure it was the same thing?” Gwen asked.

“Pretty sure, yes,” Jack replied, frowning. “What she’s described of the readings from the program she’s been running sounds suspiciously like the Ghost Shift we experienced several years ago.”

“The Cybermen!” Gwen gasped, covering her mouth.

“The pattern fits,” Jack said, nodding.

“It’s not a certainty,” Tosh interjected, holding up her hand. “The readings are complex. But from what Jack’s explained of his nightmares, and the numbers I’ve compared to the Torchwood One findings during the incident at Canary Wharf, well…”

“Just bloody wonderful,” Owen grumbled.

“What are we going to do, Jack?” Gwen asked, worry creasing her brow.

“For now we continue to monitor the energy signals these things are putting off. We won’t know anything for sure until Tosh has a chance to further compare what happened in the weeks before Canary Wharf to what’s been happening now.”

“I’m pretty sure the energy readings have been slightly elevated for a couple of weeks now,” Tosh added, sighing softly. “I didn’t detect it sooner because of the amount of Rift activity. It skewed the readings.”

“Jack,” Gwen said, sending him a determined look. “We need to notify Unit. If these things start popping up all over the world again…”

“Oh hell no,” Jack interrupted, shaking his head. “No one is telling Unit anything until we’re positive what we’ve got here. The last thing we need is Unit sending in a bunch of uniformed thugs to take over. And besides, you haven’t seen any chatter about sightings, have you?”

“Well, no,” she replied.

“Then there you go. We say nothing at this time.”

“But Jack, are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure, Gwen,” Jack said firmly. “Toshiko is on top of this thing, and I’ll be documenting anything that happens in my dreams for the foreseeable future. Under NO circumstances is Unit to be notified unless on my authority. Is that clear?”

“Of course, Jack,” Gwen conceded, smiling.

“Okay then,” Jack said, standing up and stretching. “Let’s get back to work. Owen, how about you grab lunch today? A curry sounds fantastic.”

“Oh, it does,” said Tosh. 

“Perfect,” agreed Gwen.

“Right. Will do,” Owen replied, pushing back from the table and ambling out of the room. The others followed and Jack touched Tosh’s elbow. She turned with a question in her eyes.

“Tosh, I need to ask a favor,” he told her, speaking just loud enough for her to hear.

“Anything, Jack,” she smiled.

“I need you to do a little digging in the digital archives,” he explained. “See what you can find out about anyone having any dreams, or nightmares, or whatever this is that’s been happened to me, prior to Canary Wharf.”

“I’ll see what I can find,” she replied. “And I’m assuming this is just between you and me, at this point, Jack?”

“You know me so well, Toshiko Sato,” he winked, letting go of her elbow and turning to head out of the conference room and back to his office. He’d seen the look in Gwen’s eyes when he’d revealed he’d been suffering from nightmares, and he really didn’t want to discuss it further with Gwen. He knew she’d never leave well enough alone, and really didn’t want to add fuel to the fire with his concerns.

He rubbed his temples, plopping down into his desk chair. Cybermen. Wonderful. What was next, Daleks?

  
11 May 2011 – 3:28am

Jack gasped awake in his bed, breathing labored and sweat clinging to him like a second skin. He wiped his eyes, wincing when they stung with the invasion of salt, and he sat up, drawing his knees to his chest and folding his arms around them.

This nightmare had been especially troublesome, lasting for what seemed like ages. He lay his head on his folded arms, slowly taking in air until he was able to even out his breathing and allow his heart rate to return to normal. This was really beginning to worry him.

Knowing he’d not be getting back to sleep that night Jack swung his legs over the side of the bed and padded to the small bathroom. Taking a shower with cold water both woke him up and cooled him down, two things he’d need if he was going to begin his day so early, yet again.

He washed up while he considered his nightmare. It had begun as they normally did, with him walking out along the boardwalk, then down onto the Plass to avoid the crowds out shopping. It was there, in the middle of the Oval Basin, when he’d seen the figure, shadowed and imposing.

He’d stopped, eyebrows furrowing as the figure approached. The shadowy being didn’t pass him as it usually did, instead stopping and turning as if to face him. Jack had begun to back away, putting his hands up as if to protect himself, but the figure merely lifted a hand, reaching for him, and he couldn’t move further, feeling as if his feet were mired in mud.

His eyes had gone wide, realizing the shadow figure was going to touch him, and there was no way to escape. And as he’d felt the being’s hand touch his face electricity shot through him and he’d gasped awake.

Turning off the water Jack swallowed hard. He grabbed his towel and briskly ran it over himself before tossing it onto the floor in a heap and heading for his closet. He dressed quickly, now fighting a chill where before he’d suffered from a heated sweat.

He seriously needed coffee. If only he could get the good doctor to let him have it intravenously. Somehow, however, he didn’t think Owen’s answer would be any different than the last time he’d asked.

“You’re bloody crazy, Harkness,” had been his reply, as Owen shook his head and headed back to the autopsy bay from Jack’s office, where he’d been summoned. He’d muttered to himself the whole way. “Caffeine drip indeed. Next thing I know he’ll want a curry enema.”

Jack allowed himself a smirk at the memory as he climbed out of his bunker and into his office, switching on the desk lamp before heading out into the Hub. He turned on his heel and headed back to his desk, yanking open his drawer and pulling out the bar of dark chocolate he’d discovered the evening before.

Ianto had been right; it was good for Myfanwy’s serotonin levels. Hell, Ianto had been right about a lot of things, if Jack were honest with himself. God, but he missed that man.

 

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

11 May 2011 – 4:52pm

“Jack?”

He looked up from his paperwork, returning the smile of his computer tech. “Yes, Tosh?”

She closed the door softly behind her and stepped further into the room. Jack folded his hands atop the smooth wood of the desk, giving her his full attention. Obviously whatever it was she had to say was private.

“I took a look through the digital archives, as you’d asked,” she started, keeping her voice down.

“And did you find anything?”

“Not anything similar to what you’ve experienced,” she replied, somewhat apologetically.

“I suppose that shouldn’t surprise me,” he shrugged, sighing. “Torchwood One was two sides of the same coin. They had a habit of either not documenting enough to support their research findings, or they documented more than necessary.”

“I’m guessing, in this case, there were no cases of dreams or nightmares reported to them,” she suggested. “I found extensive accounts of documented sightings, just not of the sort we were looking for.”

“Well thanks for taking a look, Tosh,” he said, picking up his pen again. “I’m not sure now if I should feel special or singled out.”

“Sorry, Jack.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Tosh turned and disappeared a moment later, leaving the door open as she had found it. Jack stood watching until she’d taken a seat at her computer once more and then he frowned, looking down at the requisition forms still needing his attention. He’d give everyone another hour and then send them home. He knew he’d not be done any time soon, but at the very least he could make sure they finished up early.

  
12 May 2011 – 3:15am   


He was walking along the Plass, sandwich in hand, when he saw the figure appear. He frowned, shoving the rest of his lunch into his mouth and dusting his hands on his trousers. He reached for his Webley but found it wasn’t there. Well now, that was odd.

Looking around Jack realized he was alone, save for the shadowed being heading in his direction. Something was wrong, he realized, considering it was roughly noon. There should be an influx of people wandering about on their lunch hour. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen the place so empty.

“Who are you?” he called to the figure, not surprised when it didn’t respond. “Why are you here?”

The figure didn’t even acknowledge him, continuing its slow stride toward the center of the Plass, where Jack now stood. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, and a chill passed through him. Again he reached for his gun, growling when his fingers once more closed around air. Had he ever forgotten to strap on his holster before?

The figure was now in front of him, and it turned, as if to face him. Jack licked his lips, thinking he should run, but not feeling his legs respond to the idea. He couldn’t move. Great, he thought, eyes widening. Death by shadow. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that couldn’t actually happen, but his conscious brain refused to grasp that concept.

He watched as the figure lifted a hand, and moved it towards his face. He wanted to cry out, to alert someone to his plight, but the Pass was still vacant. There was no one there to hear him or render assistance.

“Tell me who you are,” he tried again, watching the figure’s hand hesitate a fraction of a second. “I need to know.”

The hand was still for only a moment before it moved again, but it didn’t touch him. Instead it seemed to brush the air next to Jack’s face. He could feel the difference in temperature, as if the figure’s very movement had caused the air near his face to warm considerably. It wasn’t unpleasant, but he shivered, trying to get away from the sensation.

It felt…strange. Almost familiar, really. He knew he should be afraid of the figure’s presence, but oddly, he found he wasn’t. The way it moved was far less menacing than before, and he felt his heart clench.

He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat when the shadowy presence dropped its arm, slowly turning the way it had come. He felt…upset. Why was he upset? It was leaving, surely, and this should be a good thing. He tried to call out to the figure, to ask it to stop, to wait, but he found he could no longer get his voice to work.

Please, he thought. Please, come back? But the figure continued to walk away, leaving Jack in the middle of the Plass, staring after it. And when his feet finally decided to obey his desire to move, the figure had disappeared.

  


12 May 2011 – 3:09pm  


Jack rubbed his eyes, feeling his wariness catch up with him. His nights had been amazingly long lately, and it was starting to take its toll. He could heal from everything else but not simple fatigue, apparently. Or, at the very least, it took its sweet time in letting him recover.

He’d shared his latest dream with only Tosh, feeling like he could confide in her. He hadn’t called it a nightmare, because really, it didn’t feel much like one. Not like before. Previously, he’d been afraid when he woke up, all the tension from his experience weighing on him like a lead blanket. But this time was different. This time he only felt a sense of loss.

If he were honest with himself, that was the part that confused him the most. Yes, the world had suffered at the hands of the Cybermen, but he hadn’t felt a loss at the time. He’d simply felt betrayed by Yvonne Hartman and her incompetence. She’d unleashed a threat on the world that she was in no way able to fully understand, and she’d done so out of some misguided notion that she needed to answer to no one.

But he hadn’t felt such an incredible feeling of sadness. And it was just on the peripheral of his mind. He couldn’t quite grasp the feeling, nor why it was important, only that he knew he should.

Jack felt like he was slowly losing his mind.

 

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

13 May 2011 – 11:55am

Jack joined Tosh at her work station. They’d been receiving alert after alert all morning, and Tosh was attempting to tweak the Rift prediction program so they could get an idea how long they’d be running all over town. Having just returned from their fourth Weevil adventure that day, Jack was hoping for a quieter afternoon.

“Jack, something’s going on.”

“Like…what?” he asked, leaning closer to see if he could make heads or tails of the alert that had popped up.

“The readings are off the charts,” she explained, pointing to a spike on the screen.

“That’s not Weevils,” Jack stated, eyebrows furrowing.

“No, Jack, it’s not,” she agreed, typing a few commands into the computer and then gasping.

“What is it, Tosh?” Gwen asked, coming to stand beside them.

“I think we have a visitor!” Tosh answered, eyes wide as she jumped up to get a closer look at the CCTV. “On the Plass. Jack, it’s our ghost!”

“Right! Suit up! We’re heading upstairs, kids!” Jack called out, jogging back to his office to shrug on his coat as the rest of his team scurried to grab their weapons.

He wouldn’t admit it to his team but Jack was beyond nervous. After night upon night of the figure appearing to him in his sleep, he was anxious yet terrified to see it in person. The night before had actually passed without a dream, that he was aware of, and he was starting to wonder if anything would ever come of it all. Apparently now he’d find out.

As they all made their way out of the Hub and up into the tourist’s office, Jack found he was looking forward to meeting the being who had caused him so much stress. After all, it seemed to know him, and he couldn’t say he wasn’t hoping to find out who the Cyberman was.

  
13 May 2011 – 12:00pm   


“Please, help me?”

Jack’s arm hung limply by his side but he didn’t re-holster his Webley. The sounds of his team’s surprised chatter faded into the background as the blood thundered through his veins. It couldn’t be. 

“Jack?” called Gwen, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Jack, are you okay? Say something!”

“Bloody hell,” muttered Owen again, looking from the figure before him to the Captain beside him, and back again. He hadn’t lowered his weapon. “Who are you?”

“Ianto Jones,” the man replied, licking his lips. He still had his hands in the air. He didn’t appear to be armed.

“Like hell you are,” Jack snapped, finally coming out of his stupor and raising his Webley again. The man – or whatever it was – sure looked like Ianto, but that was impossible. Ianto Jones had died at Thames House, two years ago. Damn it, he’d died at his side!

“I swear, sir…Jack,” the man pleaded, shoulders slumping. “It’s really me.”

“Oi! The tea boy died years ago, mate,” Owen told him, narrowing his eyes.

“It’s true,” Gwen chipped in, almost sounding like she was attempting to convince herself. “We all saw the body.”

“So try again,” Jack added, stepping closer. “Who are you? Why are you here?”

The man sighed, hanging his head. “Ianto Jones,” he repeated, lowering his hands but not moving. “The second part, well…that’s a bit more complicated.”

“We’re listening,” Jack replied, widening his stance.

“Could we maybe…?”

“Not a chance,” Gwen interrupted, not bothering to look to the other two for support. 

“We lost our teammate and our friend,” Owen growled, grip tightening on his gun. “There’s no way in hell you’re getting inside our base until we know why you’re here, wearing his face.”

“And his suit,” Jack added, raising an eyebrow as he looked the man over. He was the spitting image of his Ianto, right down to the cufflinks he was sporting in his sleeves. The ones he’d given Ianto for his last birthday.

“Look, please,” the man said, sighing. “I’ll explain everything. I will. I just…I’ve been trying to get here for a very long time and I could really use a coffee.”

“Fine,” Jack said, tilting his head towards Owen but not taking his eyes off the man in front of him. “Owen, head back down and prepare whatever tests you need in order to prove this is not Ianto. Gwen, start working on the locals out here. They’ve already seen too much.”

Gwen and Owen shot each other a look but didn’t say a word, heading in separate directions. Jack stood facing the man causing all the trouble and considered him for a moment. He knew it wasn’t possible, but he looked so much like Ianto Jack’s heart hurt.

“Tosh,” he said, touching his earpiece.

“Yes, Jack?” was the soft reply. He knew she was watching them on the CCTV.

“How possible is it that the man standing before me is Jones, Ianto Jones?”

The man in question looked hopeful, his eyes pleading with Jack for understanding. He had the same glint in his eyes. The one he’d had when he’d come back from his suspension after the Lisa debacle. The one that said he was optimistically pessimistic about his future.

“Well, that would depend on your definition, Jack,” she said, and he could hear the nervousness in her voice. He knew she was biting her lip. “He can’t be our Ianto. He’s in the morgue.”

“Have you checked on the body?” Jack asked, eyes still taking in the sight before him. Everything in his body was screaming that this was Ianto.

“No, I haven’t,” she admitted. “But I can.”

“Yeah, do that,” Jack instructed, stepping closer to the man and grabbing his shoulder. He ignored the tightening in his chest. “We’ll be right down.”

  


13 May 2011 – 1:33pm  


They sat in the conference room, listening to the man – to Ianto – explain what he’d been through. Owen had cursed in his shock when the tests came back declaring Ianto was who he claimed to be, Gwen had cried, and Tosh had needed to sit down, after giving Ianto a desperate hug. Jack was simply confused. Especially considering the Ianto Jones they knew was still very much dead, locked in a drawer in Cold Storage.

“So you left, just like that?” Gwen asked, eyes wide.

“I couldn’t have stayed,” Ianto replied, lowering his eyes. “Not with Rhi and the kids gone. And all of Torchwood save for me. Jack...he…wasn’t supposed to be able to die.”

His eyes lifted to meet Jack’s across the table, and Jack had to look away. It was too much. It took everything inside him not to send everyone home early so he could be alone with Ianto. There were so many things he wanted to say.

“So in your reality, the 456 weren’t destroyed?” asked Tosh, sitting next to him and placing a hand on his.

Ianto turned sad eyes to her. “No, and they’re still on Earth. The Doctor has tried his best, but even he thinks it’s a lost cause. In my reality, Earth will be gone within months.”

“Oi! That’s bloody awful, mate!” Owen proclaimed, shaking his head.

“And with the rest of Torchwood out of the picture, I guess there wouldn’t be much you could do there,” Gwen said softly. “I’m so sorry, Ianto.”

“The Doctor?” Jack asked, and Ianto nodded. “He never even tried to help us with the 456. I lost my Ianto, and had to sacrifice my…” He cut himself off, too choked up to continue.

Gwen put a hand on Jack’s back, rubbing soothing circles. “His grandson was the only solution,” she explained.

“Sir…” Ianto started, looking down at the table. “I’m very sorry.”

“How did the Captain die in your reality?” Tosh asked.

“Trying to save me,” Ianto answered, eyes welling with tears he seemed reluctant to let fall. “There was only one functioning gas mask, and he gave it to me. Said he wouldn’t stay dead anyway.”

“But he never awoke?” whispered Gwen, covering her mouth with a trembling hand.

“Never,” Ianto replied. “I waited with him for hours before I dragged him out of the building. I had to get him somewhere safe. But even days after I took him to my flat…”

Ianto waved his hand around in a rough approximation of ‘the rest is history,’ and the table grew silent. Jack could feel tears right behind his eyes. It was like reliving Thames House all over again, only in Ianto’s reality, Jack was the one who didn’t walk away. He understood completely how the man was feeling.

Giving in to his need to talk to the man alone, Jack asked that they pick up where they left off the next day, and sent everyone home early. For the first time even Owen protested, stating he wanted to run more tests, but Jack said it wasn’t anything that couldn’t be done tomorrow.

Ianto waited by the door to the conference room as Jack walked everyone to the cog door. “There’s still a lot we need to talk about,” he told them in hushed tones. “But right now, I think we all need to come down from the shock of seeing him here. The rest will follow in due time.”

They nodded their assent and left together, no doubt to head out to a pub to talk over a few pints. Jack wasn’t invited along but he was sure they knew he wouldn’t go with them anyway.

He looked up at the man standing by the railing, gripping it securely in both hands. Jack smiled up at him reassuringly, and got a small smile in return. It made the clenching in his heart that much tighter.

He’d missed Ianto so much.

 

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

13 May 2011 – 6:10pm

Jack had been laughing on and off for the past few hours. It felt good to laugh, having done so very rarely in the time since Ianto had been gone. But the man before him was regaling him with anecdotes from his own reality, including some rather hilarious moments that had occurred at the expense of one Owen Harper.

He watched Ianto carefully, while masking his inspection with his wide grin. This Ianto had fine laugh lines that crinkled in the corners of his eyes when he smiled or laughed. His Ianto hadn’t laughed as much, though their sense of humor was the same. The Ianto he had known was more likely to crack a dry one liner and walk away smirking than to tell a full joke. But he found that either way, Ianto’s eyes lit up. And it was beyond endearing.

“Besides,” Ianto continued the story he’d been telling, “It wasn’t like he’d never seen a ferret before.”

“Yes, but in his trousers, Ianto? That’s just cruel.”

“The ferret wasn’t rabid, Jack,” Ianto smirked. “Owen made it through unscathed.”

“And the ferret?” Jack asked, chuckling.

“Scarred for life, I assure you.”

They had a hearty laugh at Owen’s expense, until Jack stood and held his hand up. “Ok, I have to call this meeting to an end,” he joked, placing the same hand on his stomach and patting it softly. “I’m starving. What about you? You must be hungry.”

“I am, actually,” Ianto nodded, still smiling. “Being a ghost takes a lot out of you.”

Jack’s smile faded a bit. Ianto’s words were far too close to the truth. “Come on then, Ianto. Let me buy you dinner.”

“A takeaway?” Ianto asked softly.

“I was thinking more along the lines of Moksh,” Jack answered, referring to the amazing Indian restaurant in the Quay. He saw the confusion on Ianto’s face. “Oh, didn’t you have Moksh back home?”

“No, I suppose not,” Ianto replied.

He stood to join Jack as he walked to his office to retrieve his coat. After they’d settled in to talk earlier Jack had hung it back up, next to the coat Ianto had left in his office a couple years ago. Jack stopped and looked back at Ianto for a moment, realizing it was cool outside and the younger man would need something to wear over his suit.

Hesitating only a moment Jack pulled the charcoal colored wool coat off the rack and held it gently in his hands. “Here,” he said, holding out the coat and watching as Ianto’s eyes widened and he started to protest. “It’s okay, Ianto.”

“Are you sure, Jack?” Ianto asked, reaching a hand out for the coat but not pulling it from the Captain. “I don’t want to overstep any lines.”

Jack’s other hand closed over Ianto’s, sandwiching it between himself and the coat. He swallowed nervously and then smiled, squeezing Ianto’s hand. “I’m sure, Ianto.”

Ianto nodded and tightened his hand on the coat, pulling it towards him and then on. Jack immediately felt bereft at the loss of contact, but cleared his throat and reached for his own greatcoat. 

“Uh, sir,” Ianto said, reaching for the coat and leaving Jack’s hand to hang uselessly in the air. “Allow me.”

Jack smiled as Ianto held out the coat for him, sliding his arms in and allowing himself a brief moment of ignorance as the man patted down and smoothed the shoulders, brushing away any lint that might be lingering. It felt so familiar. And yet, his heart still ached. It almost felt like he was cheating on the man who came before.

Ianto seemed to sense Jack’s sudden mood swing and he sighed heavily, coming to stand in front of Jack again. “Sir, if you’d rather not do this…”

“What? No,” Jack interjected, distracting himself by checking for his Webley. “No, Ianto. It’s just…”

“…Strange,” Ianto completed for him. Jack nodded slowly. “I know, sir. Jack,” he corrected. “It’s difficult for me, too.”

They stood silent for a moment before Jack broke into a grin. It was somewhat forced, but he needed to cut the tension that suddenly engulfed the Hub. “Come on, Ianto,” he said, placing a hand on the man’s back and moving him out the door. “You haven’t had Indian food until you’ve had Moksh!”

 

13 May 2011 – 8:35pm

Jack sat back against the booth and breathed deep. He was so incredibly full, but the dessert menu was tempting him. If he were honest with himself, however, the man before him was far more tempting.

Their conversation had been light and pleasant, and the lines between this new Ianto and his own Ianto began to blur slightly. The way he met Jack’s gaze under his eyelashes as he was taking a bite of food, chewing thoughtfully behind a closed-mouthed smile. The way he blushed when Jack made a slightly off-color remark. Even the way he lowered his head conspiratorially when making a comment about the coffee the restaurant served. It all had Jack wondering how long he’d be able to keep them separated in his mind. Or in his heart.

“You’re so much like the Jack I know,” Ianto said suddenly, making Jack blink a couple of times before the fog in his head cleared. “Knew, I mean. It’s becoming difficult to remember I’m not at home.”

The man looked down; rubbing at some mark on the table only he could see. Jack took a deep breath and reached for his hand. He let his thumb stroke Ianto’s knuckles and slowly Ianto’s fingers closed around his. They stayed like that for a few moments, neither of them speaking, until the waiter came to check on them.

Jack declined dessert and Ianto nodded his agreement, so the bill was left at their table. Jack picked it up, regretfully having to let go of Ianto’s hand as he reached for his wallet, tossing several large bills down on the plastic tray. The place was amazing, but it wasn’t cheap.

They made their way back out into the chilly Cardiff Bay air, and Jack breathed it all in. He hadn’t felt so…alive, he supposed…in quite some time. It felt really good to just appreciate the world around him again. He didn’t realize quite how much he’d been missing it.

“We’ll have to find you a flat,” he said absently, coming to stop in front of a railing overlooking the water.”

“A flat, sir?” Ianto asked, standing beside him. “That might prove a bit difficult, considering I’m no longer among the living.”

Jack nodded, still watching the water. “That can be changed,” he stated.

“Just like that?”

“Isn’t that what you want?” Jack questioned, turning to face him. “To be part of this reality?”

“Yes,” Ianto agreed, frowning. “But I don’t want to…replace…”

“Don’t you?”

Ianto’s eyes widened and he took a step back. Jack searched his face, looking for some indication that he was wrong, but even as Ianto appeared confused for a moment, the deeper truth was written in his eyes.

“Jack,” he started, holding onto the rail beside him. “I searched for a year before I found a reality similar enough to my own that I wouldn’t seem too out of place. And in that time I discovered that this was the only one that had lost…well…me.”

“But you didn’t want to replace Ianto?”

“Not like that, Jack,” he explained, turning toward the water. “I know I could never replace your reality’s Ianto, ever. But I couldn’t go someplace where I still existed. It simply wouldn’t work. I’d have to avoid myself, always be looking over my shoulder…”

“Yeah…”

“This was the only reality that fit.”

“I think you’d like it here, Ianto,” Jack replied softly, letting their shoulders brush together.

“I already do,” Ianto smiled, turning his face to look at Jack. “But do you? Like me here, I mean?”

Jack smiled back, bumping his shoulder gently. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I do.”

 

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

13 May 2011 – 10:20pm

After collecting a pair of trousers, a t-shirt, and some underclothes Jack would lend to Ianto for the next day, they made their way to the closest hotel, The Future Inns. Jack would have preferred to set Ianto up in something nicer, but Ianto insisted he didn’t want to be too much of a burden. He told him that the hotel a few blocks away was just fine. Jack had argued, but a smirk and shake of the head from Ianto settled it. The Future Inns it was.

The next morning Jack would take him shopping, both for a new wardrobe and also for essentials. They needed to find him something to rent as well, yet that would have to wait until Monday. Ianto was already talking about wanting to find himself a job, but Jack knew the only thing available currently were part time positions, and he’d not be able to afford anything south of Splott. Ianto said he was fine with Splott, but Jack wouldn’t hear it.

“If you won’t take a spot back at Torchwood I’ll just have to supplement your income,” he told the man, getting a deep frown in response.

“I need to support myself, sir,” he said, walking into the bathroom and placing the small toiletries kit the hotel had provided to him on the sink before returning to the room. “If that means I take a low income job and can only afford Splott, then so be it.”

“It’s too dangerous, Ianto,” Jack stated, shaking his head.

“Less so than Torchwood,” Ianto pointed out, smiling.

“Yes, well…” Jack trailed off, waving his hand. He walked over to the window and looked outside, grimacing. “Lovely view of the…roundabout.”

“Jack, the hotel is fine.”

Jack sighed, turning back to face the younger man. “You’re too good for this hotel.”

“I happen to think it’s quite nice,” Ianto replied, putting his hands on his hips. “Besides, I’ve no transportation save for public, and this is an ideal location.”

“The bus?” Jack asked, surprise coloring his face.

“Three pounds all day,” Ianto pointed out, waggling his brows. “You can’t really beat that.”

Jack just sighed, turning back to the window. “I wish you’d let me set you up at the St David’s,” he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. He lowered his voice when he said, “Or even at mine.”

“The St David’s is a bit too posh for my taste, sir,” Ianto murmured, coming to stand by his side. “And if yours is anything like back home, there’s not much room for one, let alone two. By the way,” Ianto continued, nudging Jack’s arm with his own. “I think you just propositioned me.”

Jack turned to face Ianto as he chuckled softly. “Sorry. That kind of slipped out.”

“No need to apologize,” Ianto replied softly. Their eyes met for moment and Ianto lifted a hand to the older man’s arm. “Jack…”

“I should go,” the Captain interrupted, moving out of Ianto’s reach and across the room toward the door.

“Right. Of course,” Ianto said, staying where he was as Jack’s hand touched the door handle. Jack turned back to face him, seeing the worry in Ianto’s eyes. “I didn’t mean to…make you uncomfortable, sir.”

Jack opened his mouth to reply but couldn’t find the words he needed. Sighing, he let go of the door and strode back across the room to where Ianto stood regarding him with furrowed brows. Tugging the man into a tight hug, Jack’s arms wound around him, and he burrowed his face into Ianto’s neck.

Ianto trembled slightly but his own arms wrapped around Jack immediately. They stood that way for quite some time, neither speaking. Jack’s eyes closed, and he breathed in the scent of the man he thought he would never get a chance to hold again. It made his heart ache to pull back a moment later.

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning,” he told him, lifting a hand to cup the back of Ianto’s neck. Without giving it much thought he drew the man’s head forward until he could press a kiss to his forehead. He lingered a moment as his heart did a flip flop in his chest, and Ianto’s hands tightened on his lower back, but he fought any further urges and pulled away.

“Good night, Jack,” Ianto called softly as Jack opened the door.

“Yes, Ianto, it was,” Jack said softly, offering a small smile before he slipped out the door and closed it behind him.

  
14 May 2011 – 7:00am   


Jack held a chair out for Ianto. The man smiled at him, blushing slightly as he sat down. The waitress arrived shortly after and took their drink orders, wandering off and leaving the two men to peruse the menu.

Jack had met him at the water tower a few minutes earlier and they’d walked over to have a nice breakfast in Mermaid Quay, where Jack had called his team and told them not to be in until at least noon. He couldn’t help notice the amused edge to Tosh’s voice.

“Oh really, Jack? Any particular reason you’d like to be alone with Ianto?”

“We’re just going to be shopping, Toshiko,” he scolded gently, even though he was smiling across the table at Ianto. “He needs pretty much everything.”

“I know, Jack,” she replied, giggling on the other end of the phone. “Are you bringing him back with you?”

“If he wants to, sure, I suppose.” Ianto raised an eyebrow. “She wants to know if you’re coming back to the Hub with me after we’re finished shopping.” Ianto smiled and nodded. “He says yes.”

“Excellent!” Tosh replied, obviously grinning into the phone. “Ok, I’ll see you two around noon.”

They said their goodbyes and Jack hung up the phone, shaking his head. “Honestly, you’d think she was a school girl.”

“I’m guessing she’s just as pleased to see me as I am her,” Ianto said in return, picking up his Mocha that had just been delivered and taking an appreciative sip. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head.

“That good?” Jack asked, smirking.

“You’ve no idea,” Ianto answered, returning the smirk.

They both ordered eggs benedict and enjoyed a leisurely meal, before heading over to pick up the Torchwood SUV. They made their way to City Centre and Jack insisted on paying for several new suits, dress shirts, trousers, and all the corresponding undergarments. He then picked out a couple pairs of jeans, multiple t-shirts, and three new pairs of shoes, including leather boots.

“I do have cash, you know,” Ianto frowned, watching Jack pull out his credit card again and hand it to the sales girl.

“Save it,” Jack replied. “Buy me dinner later.”

“You’d like me to spend all my savings on dinner?” Ianto asked, smiling.

“Well, alright, maybe not all of it,” Jack conceded, taking his card back and signing the slip before tucking his wallet away. The girl dropped the receipt in a bag and smiled warmly at them as she handed over their purchases. Jack smiled at her and said, “Thank you.”

“My pleasure, sir,” she purred, winking at him.

Jack winked back and turned to Ianto as the girl giggled behind them. “Let’s go,” he told him, taking in the roll of Ianto’s eyes.

  


14 May 2011 – 11:45am  


They made their way back to the Bay and dropped off Ianto’s things at the hotel before heading to the Hub. Jack asked Ianto to remind him that they’d need to stop at Tesco’s for anything further.

“Like your favorite shampoo,” he teased, remembering fondly the slight scent of almond that had always driven him crazy.

“I do believe you mean _your_ favorite shampoo,” Ianto replied. “I’ve never had a favorite.”

“Really?” Jack asked, surprised, as they headed through the door in the wall of the tourist’s office and down into the Hub. “Huh.”

The cog door rolled open and Jack led the way, not surprised to find Tosh and Gwen waiting on the other side. They both pounced on Ianto with hugs, which he was gracious enough to receive and return. Owen stood a few feet away and nodded his head at him. Ianto nodded back and Owen half-smiled, returning to the medical bay.

Myfanwy squawked above them and Jack smiled up at her. He wasn’t sure where the beast had been the day before, but now she was perched high above them, tilting her head at Ianto.

“Hey, old girl,” Ianto greeted her, reaching into his pocket for the small piece of dark chocolate he’d picked up for her. He unwrapped it carefully and then tossed it high in the air. Myfanwy swooped quickly in to grab it before disappearing into her nest. Ianto just shook his head and smiled.

Without much more fanfare Jack headed up to his office, Ianto on his heels. When they arrived at the door Jack groaned, taking in the state of his desk. Apparently he should have been doing paperwork instead of spending the whole afternoon with Ianto the day before.

“It never ends,” he groused, moving around his desk and sitting down reluctantly.

“Maybe I could organize it for you?” Ianto asked hesitantly, standing on the other side of the desk.

“Really?” Jack asked, looking up, hopeful. “You’d do that?”

“Of course, sir,” Ianto replied, reaching for a stack of papers. “Someone’s got to make sure it’s not just thrown away.”

“What? I would never…” he cut himself off when Ianto fixed him with a look. “Well, not very often, anyway. Just when I can’t take it all anymore.”

Ianto snorted and turned toward the door, heading out, presumably, to one of the computer stations. “Excuses,” he called over his shoulder. “All excuses.”

Jack grinned, watching the man’s back and then profile as he took a seat and began sorting through the various forms and letters requiring Jack’s attention. Tosh looked up and over at Ianto, then back at Jack. The expression on her face told him she could easily cry, if she weren’t trying so hard not to. Jack understood the sentiment.

Looking back down at his desk Jack grabbed his pen, twirling it around in his fingers. The smile slipped from his face when he realized he had something he needed to do, and soon. He really couldn’t put it off any longer. Grabbing for one of the folders he still had on his desk he began reading it, only half paying attention.

After Ianto returned to his hotel that night Jack would make the necessary trip down to Cold Storage.

 

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

14 May 2011 – 8:20pm

Jack still had his head buried in his paperwork when Ianto softly tapped on the doorframe. Jack looked up, smiling. It was hard to believe it had been so long since he’d had Ianto’s presence in the Hub. It felt so…natural. Especially after he’d sent everyone else home and it was just the two of them. Jack, working on finishing up his deskwork, and Ianto, cleaning up about the Hub.

“I was going to head back to the hotel,” Ianto told him, smiling back. “If there’s nothing else you needed, sir?”

Jack smirked. Just like the good old days. “I think everything’s good for the night,” he responded, dropping his pen and stretching. “Thank you for ordering in dinner, earlier. And for cleaning up after this messy lot.”

“My pleasure,” Ianto replied, slipping inside the room and hovering near the edge of the desk. “Jack? Can I ask you something?”

“Anything, Ianto.”

“Do you think we could…” he started, pausing with worry on his face.

“Could what, Ianto?” Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Ianto’s eyes met his and he winced slightly. “I was thinking that maybe…we could go see Rhiannon and the kids?”

“I see,” Jack acknowledged, folding his fingers together. “Do you think they could handle it? The shock?”

“I don’t know,” Ianto admitted, frowning. “I mean, either I’m not really dead or I’m not really their family. Either way it’s a cruel fate.”

“It’s completely up to you, Ianto,” Jack said, watching the man’s face fall a bit. “If you want to tell them the truth, or tell them you’re our Ianto…well…I’ll go along with it.”

“It might be easier if they did think I was theirs,” Ianto said, beginning to pace. “But at the same time, I think there are enough secrets already. I’d like to tell them the truth.”

“Build a new relationship, then?” Jack asked.

“If they believe me, yes.”

Jack nodded. He knew that either way it would be a tough sell with Ianto’s family. His sister was a strong woman, but a good woman. The whole family deserved another shot at being just that…a family.

“We need to change the records to reflect you’re back among the living,” Jack advised, catching Ianto’s eyes. He still appeared worried. “Unless you plan to change your name?”

“I’d rather not,” Ianto replied, stopping his pacing to face Jack. “Do you want me to?”

“No.”

“Good,” Ianto smiled. 

“We’ll take care of everything this upcoming week, including getting you a place of your own.”

“I’d like to look into the coffee shops around here,” said Ianto, tucking his hands into his pockets. “Might be nice to work at a café again. Like back at university.”

Jack tried to conceal his disappointment. He’d really hoped today had made Ianto change his mind about coming back to work at the Hub. Even if it were strictly in the archives. Plus, the idea of him living in Splott put Jack on edge.

“You really don’t approve, do you?” Ianto asked him, point blank.

“It’s not that I don’t approve of your career ambitions,” Jack began, sighing. “I’d just hoped… Nevermind.”

“No, Jack. Tell me. Please?”

Licking his lips, Jack gathered his thoughts. “I’ve missed you. I suppose I was hoping you’d really consider coming back to Torchwood.”

Ianto swallowed. “And I’ve missed you,” he replied. He moved around to Jack’s side of the desk and perched on the edge. “Working here won’t change the fact that we’ve each been without each other for quite some time.”

“True,” Jack stated, rubbing his eyes. “But it would mean I didn’t have to let you out of my sight.”

Ianto chuckled, folding his arms. “Feeling possessive, are we?”

“So what if I am?” Jack challenged, meeting Ianto’s eyes and not looking away. “In both realities I caused our…separation.”

“You honestly think that?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Jack,” Ianto said softly, dragging out his name on a breath. He reached for Jack’s hand and held it firmly. “If it weren’t for you…the alternate you…I’d be dead.”

“And if it weren’t for me, the alternate you would still be alive,” Jack countered, eyes clouding with self-hatred. He took his hand back, pushing back from the desk. “You know what? You’re right, Ianto. You should take a job at a café. You’d be much better off.”

He stood quickly, moving to reach for his coat. But Ianto was faster, grabbing his arm and yanking him forward. Jack stumbled, finding himself between Ianto’s legs, the younger man’s hand moving around to the back of Jack’s neck. And then he was pulled closer, Ianto’s lips connecting with his, hard.

He stood still, momentarily shocked out of his element, but Ianto’s mouth was so warm, and inviting, and he had one hand in Jack’s hair, the other now gripping the front of his shirt firmly. Jack gasped a breath against Ianto’s lips and then moved both hands to cup his face, opening his mouth and allowing Ianto’s tongue to tangle with his own.

Jack moaned, shifting still closer, lowering a hand to Ianto’s hip and tugging it upward. Their bodies slotted together perfectly, and Jack felt Ianto’s answering groan as they ground their groins against one another.

Jack could feel his arousal growing, the heat of Ianto against him an all-consuming force. And Ianto was hardening quickly as well, their movements spurring on the fire they’d been forced to live without for too long.

“We…should move…downstairs,” Ianto mumbled against Jack’s lips, between kisses. His voice was rough with need. “Or to…my…hotel.”

Suddenly something clicked in the back of Jack’s mind and he growled, yanking his mouth away from Ianto’s. The younger man’s eyes were wide, with fear or surprise, Jack wasn’t sure which. Possibly both. But Jack needed to get distance between them. He pulled away, escaping Ianto’s grasp.

“I…we…can’t do this,” he managed, shaking his head. “You shouldn’t be here.” He moved to the side of the desk furthest from Ianto. Furthest from temptation.

“Jack, please…” Ianto pleaded, pushing himself away from the desk and taking a step toward the other man. Jack’s hand went up, halting his progress. “Jack, look…there’s nothing wrong with this.”

“You’re wrong,” Jack replied, hanging his head. “You’re not my Ianto.”

“And you’re not my Jack,” Ianto snapped, eyes suddenly flashing. “But they’re dead, Jack! Both of them! They’re dead and gone!”

“NO!” Jack cried out, pointing a finger toward the floor. “MY Ianto is down there! Dead and frozen, in a drawer! This is HIS home! He’s still here!”

Ianto’s entire face fell, and Jack could see moisture welling up in his eyes. He turned his face and Jack saw the tremor run through him, telling him Ianto was losing the battle against tears. 

“Then you’re right,” he said softly, voice thick with emotion. “I shouldn’t be here.”

Ianto reached toward the coat he’d been wearing earlier but then hesitated, snatching his hand away at the last moment. Jack flinched, realizing the impact of the movement. Ianto turned from the coat rack and wiped his face quickly before striding purposely out of the office and down into the main Hub.

Jack followed him, coming to a stop at the railing and watching as Ianto headed for the cog door. “Ianto?” he called out, his own voice choked with tears he didn’t realize he was shedding.

Ianto held up his hand as if to ward off anymore words, and turned a tear-stained face up to look at Jack. “Thank you for letting me get a taste of what home felt like,” he said, lower lip trembling. “It was…good while it lasted, yeah?”

And with that the door finished rolling open, Ianto disappearing into the hallway before Jack could say another word.

 

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

14 May 2011 – 10:15pm

Jack stood with his back to the metal, hands shoved in his pockets. He looked down at the face beside him, cold and still, and sighed. His breath was shaky, but he knew he had to do this.

“I’m not even sure where to begin,” he told Ianto. “I’m not really in the habit of talking to the dead. At least, not face to face.”

It wasn’t as if he were expecting an answer, but the silence of Cold Storage stretched around him like a blanket. Seeing Ianto like that – laying out on a cold slab – slammed everything home inside him. 

“You probably already know this, but you’re back. Well, not you, of course, but…an alternate you. And this Ianto is seeking asylum here. He lost his Earth, and everything he had, so he came here looking for a place to live.

“He’s a good guy, this other you. He’s hot, too. Looks great in a suit,” he joked, cracking a smile. It faded as he gazed upon the gentle features of his deceased lover. “And he likes me. See, he lost his Jack. Everyone at Torchwood. Everyone he’s ever known, actually.”

Jack moved slightly closer, placing a hand on Ianto’s chest. It was motionless, cold, and he pulled his hand back.

“The thing is, Ianto…the reason I’m here…” he hesitated, swallowing and taking a deep breath. He could do this. “I had to let you know something I never told you while you were alive. I…I love you, Ianto. I should have told you sooner. Hell, I should have at least said it when you told me you loved me. But I…I was a coward, Yan. Plain and simple. I was a coward.”

Jack felt tears slide from the corners of his eyes. He knelt by Ianto’s side, knees protesting at the contact with the hard ground. He trailed his knuckles over Ianto’s cold cheek, leaning over to brush a soft kiss to his mouth.

“I love you. So much that it hurts, Ianto. It’s an ache deep down in my heart and soul that I can’t escape. And I’m not sure I want to. I did. I won’t lie to you. For the longest time I denied it to myself, not wanting to admit how much I loved you. I was protecting you, and me, too. I figured if I didn’t tell you, and didn’t let myself admit it, this wouldn’t hurt so much. _‘This’_ being the eventual outcome.”

His tears ran freely now and he didn’t bother to wipe them away. They dropped to his shirt and soaked in, forgotten. Too focused was he on pouring out his emotions the way he knew he should have done when he’d had the chance. When his Ianto had been alive.

“But it didn’t matter, Ianto. It didn’t. Because no matter how much I tried to pretend I didn’t love you, I did. And no matter how much I thought pretending would help ease my pain at losing you, it wouldn’t. Couldn’t. Never could, Ianto. I miss you every day. And I think about you all the time.

“You’re always right here,” he said, touching his chest above his heart. He then touched his head. “And here. Always. And the thing is, Yan, I don’t want you to think that’s ever going to change. Wherever, or whenever, you are, Ianto Jones, I’m going to love you. You’re going to be a part of me. We’re…a fixed point, you and I.”

Jack nuzzled his face against Ianto’s, ignoring the cold. He stroked Ianto’s hair, letting it slip through his fingers.

“We’re a universal constant. At least, according to two realities, now. And I’m pretty sure that others would be the same. There’s no way there’s a reality where I’m idiotic enough not to at least _try_ to get into your…well…never mind that.” He smiled again, biting his lip. “But the point is, no matter what, Ianto Jones belongs with Jack Harkness.”

Jack took a couple long breaths. He knew he had to do this. He had to make sure his Ianto understood.

“This other Ianto…he doesn’t have his Jack anymore. He’s…lost. I don’t want him to be lost, Ianto. And I don’t want him to leave. There’s more at stake than just you and me. There’s the rest of the team, too. I think they really love having Ianto Jones around again. They miss you, Ianto. They miss you like you wouldn’t believe. And Owen thinks I don’t know it, but I’ve seen him come down here to talk to you. He sneaks back up when he thinks no one is watching, but he’s always wiping a tear or two away. And Gwen, she talks about you all the time. Ianto said this, Ianto did that.

“Tosh is the worst, though, Ianto. She keeps a journal. Did you know that? She keeps a journal and sometimes she forgets to put it away. And it’s always after she’s written about missing you, or thinking about something you and she used to talk about. I’m not sure if she gets so upset she forgets to put it away, or if she’s leaving it out so that I’ll read it. Either way, I do. And it reminds me how close the two of you are. Were.”

Jack took a moment to wipe his face, the tears so heavy he was seeing Ianto through a blur. He dried his hand on his trousers before touching Ianto’s face again, this time tracing his cheekbone lovingly with his thumb.

“But having this other Ianto here, just for a little over twenty-four hours, I’ve seen the change in them. Gwen’s eyes have that shine again. You remember, right? That shine that made me want to bring her onto the team in the first place? And Owen, he’s already showing signs of the old bastard he used to be. I think he’s most excited about the prospect of something other than Gwen’s coffee, between you and me. And Tosh, Ianto…she shot me a look earlier that said she was going to go home and sob her eyes out. I think if Ianto had been ok with it she’d have smothered him in kisses.”

He closed his eyes for a second or two, seeing the other man’s face behind his eyelids. First, smiling and hopeful as it had been over dinner the night before, and then crestfallen and rejected, as he’d left him just hours before. His heart clenched and Jack let out a sob.

“Oh Ianto, I wish you could see how much I miss you. How much I’ve been missing you for so long.” Jack’s finger moved over the bridge of the man’s nose, down along the delicate upward curve and then off. He loved that nose. “But I have a chance now, Yan. I have a chance to right a wrong. To put Jack and Ianto back together, the way it’s supposed to be. You and me, Ianto Jones. You and me.”

He leaned over to kiss Ianto once more, letting the kiss on icy lips linger for just a moment before pulling back. “I will always love you, my Ianto. And I will never forget the past we had together, or the future we could never have. But I need to set things right for this Ianto. I can’t let him be lost anymore than I could let you be lost. This will always be your home, but now it’s his, too. And I hope that you understand that. I hope that you never think I loved you any less because I want to try to love him too.”

Jack rose on shaky legs, wiping his eyes again and then leaning over the man before him once more. He kissed his forehead, then the tip of his nose, then the corner of his mouth, before gently laying a hand on Ianto’s chest.

“I love you, Jones, Ianto Jones. Wherever, whenever.”

Jack bit back more tears and slowly pushed the drawer back into its spot in the wall, ignoring the metallic clang as it slid into place and locked. He re-closed the door, latching it and locking it carefully. Letting his head rest against the cold metal above the love of his life, Jack shook with emotion. That had been every bit as hard as he’d thought it would be.

  
14 May 2011 – 11:00pm   


He stood outside the numbered door, hand raised to knock. He’d changed clothes, slipping into a black pair of trousers and pulling on a light green dress shirt. He’d even worn different braces, not that it mattered. But he wanted to look more put together than he felt. Inside, he was a mess.

What if it didn’t matter anymore? What if Ianto had decided to try a different reality? Yes, he’d said this was the only one where Ianto Jones was deceased, and the others living, but…after what Jack had said to him, was there anything left to save? Surely he could go to a place where Torchwood never existed at all? Start fresh?

Jack shuddered, trying to imagine losing Ianto all over again. It hadn’t even been two days, but the very idea made his heart ache. Even if they couldn’t make this thing work between them, the least he could do was make sure Ianto knew he was welcome here. For Ianto and for his team, if not for himself.

He breathed deeply and let his knuckled rap softly on the door. He hoped the man was still awake. If he knew Ianto at all he had to assume he wasn’t sleeping yet. Nor would he be watching TV or reading or doing any of the normal things people did before sleep overtook them. No, Ianto would be thinking. Thinking until he made himself ill.

Several moments went by and they seemed like eons to Jack. He thought about knocking again, maybe harder this time. He even thought about calling out, just in case Ianto wasn’t sure if he should open the door. But he remembered there was a peep hole Ianto could see through. He then thought about just walking away.

There was the sound of a lock being slid sideways and Jack held his breath, the door finally opening to reveal a Ianto more broken than even Jack had expected. The man’s hair was a mess, his eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, and he was snuffling.

“W-What are you doing here, sir?”

“I needed to…” he started, licking his lips. “We…I… Hell. Ianto, please, can we talk?”

“I think you said all you meant to say, sir,” Ianto replied, shaking his head.

“No, I didn’t, Ianto.”

“Look, it’s late,” Ianto told him, gripping the door tightly. “I check out in the morning and I’ll make sure to leave everything you purchased for me with the concierge. Now please, go, and let me rest.”

“No.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I said no, Ianto. No, I did not say all I meant to say. No, I will not go. And no, you’re not going to rest until you’ve let me in.”

Ianto’s mouth opened as if to protest, but Jack just stared at him, brows furrowed. Ianto’s mouth closed and he sighed, stepping back from the door and drawing it open a little more so that Jack could slip through. He closed it behind him and Jack made his way to the window before turning to face him. He noticed that the bed had not been touched. Rest. Right.

He took in the sight of the man before him. Ianto was wearing one of the t-shirts and pajama bottoms Jack had bought for him. He looked adorable, even though he’d never tell him that. Not right now, anyway. 

“Go on, then,” Ianto said, waving his hand.

Jack stepped forward. “I shouldn’t have said what I did earlier.”

“Your reality, your rules,” Ianto replied, shrugging. “If you don’t want me here, I leave. Simple as that, sir.”

“But I do want you here, Ianto.”

“This isn’t my home, sir. You said so yourself. I can’t replace your Ianto, and I shouldn’t even be trying to.”

“My Ianto,” he said, stepping still closer. “He wouldn’t turn you away. He’d make you feel welcome. Cup of coffee, new suits, new flat…”

“You’ve already done the new suits thing, sir, as well as coffee. The flat was next week,” Ianto said, shaking his head. “Doesn’t matter. I can’t be who this world wants me to be. I don’t belong.”

“You’re exactly who you should be.”

“You want me to go back to before there was anything between me and Jack,” Ianto argued, stepping back when Jack moved closer still. “Just friends. Co-workers, even. I don’t…I can’t…do that. Jack and I had something…I can’t even put it into words.”

“You loved him. You still do.”

“Fine, yes, I did…do. So I can’t be around him…you…and pretend that didn’t exist.”

“I’m not asking you to, Ianto.” Jack was now well within the younger man’s personal space, but Ianto hadn’t moved again. He took that as a positive sign. “I had a lot to think about after you left tonight.”

“And your conclusion, sir?”

“I don’t want to lose you again,” Jack replied, reaching a hand up and running his thumb over Ianto’s cheek, as he had not even an hour before, under much different circumstances. It was the same face. The same cheekbone. “I can’t.”

“But you didn’t lose me, Jack.” The walls were dropping. The mask was slipping. “You lost _your_ Ianto. Remember?”

“I do,” Jack nodded, slipping his arms around Ianto’s waist and drawing him closer. The man didn’t pull back. “But if you go, without giving this…me…another chance, then I’ve lost _my_ Ianto twice.”

“So now I’m your Ianto as well?” Ianto whispered, eyes searching Jack’s. 

“If you don’t think _your_ Jack would mind?” he responded, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m sure he’d have liked to have joined in, actually,” Ianto said, the hint of a smile tugging at his lips as his hands moved to hold Jack’s arms.

“My kind of guy,” Jack teased, squeezing Ianto until they were pressed even closer together. “I want you to stay, Ianto.”

“What about the others?”

Jack snorted. “Believe me; they want you to stay too.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes, Jack,” Ianto said, moving his hands to cup Jack’s face. “Okay.”

Ianto pressed a kiss to his lips. It was gentle and unassuming, with none of the searing heat of their previous encounter. Jack’s eyes fluttered closed and he held Ianto close, kissing him back with every emotion he had, hoping that at least something of the last hour was conveyed, without words.

When Ianto pulled away Jack questioned him with his eyes, but Ianto just smiled and reached for one of the bags they’d received while shopping. Out of it he drew another set of pajamas, and he tossed them to Jack.

“Ianto?”

“You’ll need those if you’re staying the night.”

Jack grinned, grabbing the man’s hand and yanking him closer. He kissed him deeply and then broke away, moving toward the bathroom to change. 

“Alright, Ianto,” he called from the other room. “I’ll stay the night. But you better not try anything. I have my virtues, you know.”

There was raucous laughter from the other room and Jack poked his head out, glaring at the other man. Ianto held his hands up, choking back his laughter.

“I promise, Jack,” he said, eyes full of mirth. “I’ll be a perfect gentleman.”

“You’d better.”

Jack ducked back into the bathroom to finish changing, and grinned at his reflection in the mirror. It was amazing to hear Ianto laugh again.

 

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

15 May 2011 – 8:15am

Jack awoke to the sound of his mobile ringing. He reached for his bedside table but didn’t find the phone. Nor did he find a table. Instead, he encountered flesh.

“Oomph!” Ianto muttered, pushing Jack’s hand away. “Careful, Jack.”

“Sorry!” Jack apologized, cracking an eye open. He was greeted with a small smile before his mobile was placed in his hand. “Thanks. Harkness.”

“Jack? Where are you? Do you realize what time it is?”

Gwen’s voice was loud in his ear and Jack frowned, lifting his wrist high enough to take a peek at his watch. After eight. Wow. Had he really slept that long?

“Don’t worry, Gwen,” he told her, turning his head to see Ianto rolling his eyes. Obviously she was more than loud enough. “I’ll be in shortly.”

“Jack? You’re with him, aren’t you?”

“And if I am?”

“Oh, Jack,” Gwen murmured, clucking her tongue. “If I can’t come in late after a long night with Rhys, neither can you.”

He knew she was teasing, but he couldn’t resist answering, “And if I ever come in late after a long night with Rhys you can scold me then. I’ll be there in a bit.”

He heard Gwen giggling on the other end before he clicked the phone closed, chuckling softly. The phone was pulled from his hand and he rolled onto his side, facing the man beside him in the bed. Ianto returned the phone to his nightstand and then Jack reached for him, pulling the man into his arms.

“Got into trouble, did you?” Ianto asked him, smirking.

“I suppose I did,” Jack agreed, nuzzling into the other man’s neck. He pressed a kiss below his ear, smiling against soft skin when he heard Ianto’s sigh. “One day the Rift will cooperate and I’ll get a nice lie in on a Sunday morning.”

“I believe you did, sir,” Ianto replied. “I’ve never known you to sleep this late.”

Jack closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of his Welshman. It didn’t slip past him that Ianto had referred to them as having known each other longer than they actually had. He figured it was one step closer to them blurring those reality lines, and he was all for it.

“I should get going,” he groaned after a few minutes, pressing a kiss to the corner of Ianto’s mouth. He crawled out of the ridiculously comfortable hotel bed and grabbed his phone. He walked into the bathroom, changing quickly into his clothing from the night before and tucking his mobile into his pocket. “You want to catch a quick coffee and join me today?”

“Actually,” Ianto answered, coming to stand beside him in the bathroom as he turned on the shower. “I thought I’d pick up a few adverts and see if I could start a list for tomorrow.”

Jack buttoned his shirt, eyes darkening as Ianto pulled off his own t-shirt. The expanse of creamy flesh was entirely too inviting, considering how long it had been since he’d actually had intimate knowledge of the man. “You take off anymore clothes with me standing here like this, Ianto, and neither of us will make it out of this room any time soon.”

Ianto smirked at him, raising an eyebrow as he reached for the drawstring on his pajama bottoms. “Then I suggest you get going, sir.”

Jack growled. He’d loved simply holding Ianto all night, but he didn’t deny wanting much, much more. Instead of giving in to his desires to climb the man where he stood, however, he merely stepped closer to give Ianto a sweet kiss before turning on his heel and walking back toward the hotel room door.

“I’ll swing by around noon so I can take you to lunch, okay?”

“Sounds good, Jack.”

Jack winked at him and then opened the door, ducking out before he could change his mind.

  
15 May 2011 – 11:10am   


He was watching the clock. Well, to be fair, his watch. But really, was there a difference? He was watching the time. And it was moving. So. Slowly.

“Why don’t you just call him, Jack?” said a soft voice from his doorway.

He looked up and grinned at Tosh. “When did you become so adept at reading my thoughts, Toshiko Sato?”

She smiled back, leaning on his doorframe, files in her arms. “Oh I don’t know. Maybe that pendant had a lasting effect on me,” she teased.

“For shame!” he scolded half-heartedly, shooing her away with a wave of his hand. She giggled as she walked away, back to her computer and the program she’d been focused on for quite some time.

He was just reaching for the phone on his desk when the Rift alert went off. He sighed, closing his eyes and silently cursing the powers that be before he got to his feet, grabbing his coat and barking out an order for Gwen and Owen to suit up.

They left Tosh to mind the Hub and keep them updated. It seemed to be a simple Weevil sighting, but they could never be too careful. Jack made sure they had plenty of spray and they climbed into the SUV, headed for Splott. Just one more reason Jack didn’t want Ianto anywhere near the place.

15 May 2011 – 2:42pm   


Jack looked up from his spot on the medical table where Owen was running a few tests. He saw Ianto looking down at him, worry written all over his face. Gwen stood behind him, hand on his shoulder, and she whispered something to him before walking away.

Ianto hesitated but Jack shot him a smile, nodding to him. A moment later Ianto was by his side, hand on his back as Owen took the last sample of blood.

“Sorry I missed our lunch date, Yan,” Jack said softly, looking up at him.

“Doesn’t matter,” Ianto reassured him, smiling gently. “Tosh told me what happened. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jack answered, shrugging and reaching for his dress shirt. He pulled it over his t-shirt and did up the buttons. “I think. Owen?”

“You appear to be normal, Captain. Though, keep in mind, that’s normal for you, not normal for the average person. So I suppose that makes you not so fine after all.”

“Funny, ha ha,” Jack said, pulling up his braces. “No four hundred pound, rabid behemoth is going to keep _me_ down.” 

Ianto’s eyes widened, looking from Jack to Owen and back again. The surprise and worry on his face was enough to make Owen hold up his hand.

“He’ll be fine, Ianto,” Owen told the other man, winking. “Just taking blood samples to be safe. He’s taking a bit longer to heal, but he was out cold for over an hour. He just needs time.”

“I would have called sooner, but apparently these wannabe Weevils – we’re calling them Wonky Weevils – like electronics, and one of them ate my mobile phone,” he told Ianto with a frown. “I had to wait until Tosh could make the call for me, since Doctor Frankenstein here insisted on keeping me for observation.”

“Oi! You only just woke up, you big baby,” Owen sniped back. “And no way in hell are we calling them Wonky Weevils!”

“It’s alright, Jack,” Ianto smiled, taking his hand. “I’m just glad you’re going to be okay.”

Jack squeezed Ianto’s hand, getting up off the table and whispering in his ear, “How about we get out of here and catch that lunch. Some place a little more private?”

Ianto nodded, letting his hand slip out of Jack’s as they climbed the stairs into the main part of the Hub.

“I was thinking a takeaway,” Ianto suggested, following Jack to his office and grabbing his coat for him. He held it out while Jack slipped his arms into it. “Chinese?”

“Sounds great,” Jack grinned. He turned to Ianto and put his arms around his waist, giving him a quick kiss. “Then we need to head into town and get me a new mobile phone. And while we’re at it, you could use one too.”

“I could indeed,” Ianto agreed, straightening the lapels on Jack’s coat before turning toward the door.

“Hey, wait, Ianto,” Jack called, moving to the coat rack and grabbing the wool coat that still hung there. Ianto turned back and looked at the coat, then up at Jack. “This is yours now. You should take it.”

Ianto smiled and reached for the wool coat, but Jack pulled it back, holding it out. Ianto nodded and slipped his arms into the sleeves. Jack smoothed out the shoulders, pressing a kiss to the side of Ianto’s neck as he held his arms.

“Thank you, Jack,” Ianto said, reaching up to hold Jack’s hands. Jack knew he was referring to Jack’s acceptance that the other Ianto was now gone, leaving the coat with its new owner.

“My pleasure, Ianto. Now come on,” he said, lowering one hand and letting the other slide around Ianto’s shoulders, holding the man’s hand in place. “Let’s go get us some lunch.”

“Don’t you worry, Jack,” Gwen called to them as the cog door rolled open, her eyes wide and appearing innocent. “We’ll keep an eye on things if you want to…stay out a little late.”

Tosh tried to smother a giggle and they heard a groan from down in the autopsy bay. Jack smirked, shaking his head. “Don’t listen to her, Ianto,” he told the man beside him, stepping through the doorway into the tunnel that would lead them up and out of the Hub. “She’s incorrigible.”

“Hello, Kettle?” Ianto murmured, raising a hand to his ear to imitate a phone. “This is Pot…”

“Oh, shush!”

 

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

15 May 2011 – 3:12pm

They sat cross-legged on the bed, laughing and eating. Jack continuously stabbed his fork into Ianto’s container of noodles, swiping them when he thought Ianto wasn’t paying attention.

“You know, sir,” Ianto informed him, grabbing Jack’s fork. “If you had simply bought your own chow mein you wouldn’t have to keep stealing mine.”

Jack pouted. “But I only wanted a little,” he insisted, moving his hand toward his fork but finding it jerked away, out of his reach. “Hey!”

“Ah ah ah,” Ianto said, clucking his tongue. “Those who cannot keep their utensils to themselves lose all utensil privileges.”

Jack smirked. “You really want me to use my hands, instead?”

“They’re clean, sir,” Ianto noted, using his own chopsticks to pick up a piece of chicken and pop it into his mouth. He chewed it thoughtfully for a moment, eyebrow raised, before swallowing and speaking again. “I know. I saw you wash them.”

Jack stuck a finger in Ianto’s chow mein, scooping out noodles and eating them messily. Ianto just rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Jack frowned, mouth nearly full of noodles, and shrugged his shoulders. “What?”

“Has anyone ever told you that you have deplorable manners, sir?”

“Hey! You’re the one who took my fork!”

“Because you were taking what wasn’t yours.”

“I thought we were sharing, Ianto.”

“The polite thing to do would be to ask,” Ianto advised, winking.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. “Please, Ianto, may I have some of your noodles?”

“I don’t really believe that you meant that, sir.”

Jack’s eyes darkened. He placed his container of mushroom chicken aside and inched closer to the man before him. “Please, Ianto,” he cooed softly, running a hand along Ianto’s thigh. He didn’t miss the sudden intake of air. “May I have some?”

“Yes, Jack,” Ianto smiled sweetly, holding out Jack’s fork and the container of noodles. “You may have some noodles.”

“Forget the noodles,” Jack growled, grabbing the containers, the fork and chopsticks and setting them next to his own food on the bed. He slid well into Ianto’s personal space and pressed his lips to the man’s neck.

“Thought you were hungry, sir,” Ianto responded, while leaning back into the pillows behind him. 

Jack let his hand move to Ianto’s pullover jumper, the other cupping the back of Ianto’s head. “I am,” he whispered, mouth pressed to the man’s ear. “But I’m more in the mood for Welsh.”

Ianto sighed beneath him, reaching up to start unbuttoning Jack’s shirt. Jack slid his hand under the soft jumper, momentarily thinking it was a good buy as he brushed the soft material out of the way. He then tugged the t-shirt up, slipping out of Ianto’s reach as he ducked down to press kisses to Ianto’s stomach.

“Jack…”

“Mmm…yes, Ianto?” he murmured, lying between Ianto’s legs and kissing every centimeter of bare flesh he could find.

“I-I don’t have anything…” 

Jack raised his head, searching Ianto’s face. He puzzled for a few seconds over what Ianto meant and then he closed his eyes, realizing that no, he didn’t have anything with him either. As much as he’d wanted Ianto from the moment he’d appeared on the Plass, it hadn’t struck him to prepare for this situation. It had simply been too long.

“Damn,” he said softly, pushing himself up to his knees before Ianto. “I didn’t even think about it.”

“Me neither,” Ianto chuckled, reaching for Jack and brushing a finger along his cheek. “I believe we’re a bit out of practice.”

Jack leaned into the touch, catching Ianto’s hand and kissing his palm. “Yeah, Yan. Yeah, we are. But hey…we were going to go into town anyway, right? And we still need to stop by Tesco.”

“Can we do something first?” Ianto asked, letting Jack hold onto his hand.

“What’s that?”

“Just lay here a minute?” Ianto said, blushing slightly. “I’ve missed that.”

Jack smiled, sliding down to lie beside his Welshman and draw him close. The rest could wait a bit.

  
15 May 2011 – 4:50pm   


“We’ll be back shortly,” Jack told Tosh once he had his new mobile set up properly. He watched as Ianto discovered Angry Birds on his new iPhone and smirked when the Welshman started playing, deep in concentration already. “Just got to drop off some things at Ianto’s hotel.”

“Don’t rush,” Tosh told him, clicking away on her keyboard in the background. “The Rift’s been incredibly quiet. Knock on wood.”

“Nothing’s burned down in my absence?” Jack asked teasingly, as he shook his head at Ianto’s frustration with his new toy. Jack knew all too well the addiction of Angry Birds. That’s why he chose a simpler phone that didn’t support it.

“Not yet,” Tosh answered, shuffling paperwork. “Also, I pulled up some local job listings for Ianto. In case, you know, he wanted to find something close by.”

Jack grinned. “Thank you, Toshiko. Now I just have to do some…tweaking…of government records…”

“Already done, Jack.”

“What? Really?” Jack looked up at Ianto, who met his surprised gaze with a smile. He shouldn’t be shocked, after all. They both knew the power that was Toshiko Sato.

“Of course, Jack,” Tosh said. “As far as anyone else is concerned, Ianto Jones was pronounced missing but has now been found, and is residing, safe and sound, in Cardiff.”

“You’re a gem, Toshiko. You know that, right?”

“I try my best to live up to your glowing praise, Jack.”

Jack shook his head and said his goodbyes, closing his phone and slipping it into his pocket. “I don’t know what I’d do without her, Ianto.”

“Flail aimlessly amid a sea of mediocrity, of course, sir,” Ianto answered, smiling again.

Jack just laughed, putting his hand on Ianto’s back. They headed back to the SUV in the car park.

  


15 May 2011 – 6:30pm  


“You brought dinner!” Gwen said, enthusiastically following them as they strolled past, on their way up to the conference room. Tosh and Owen weren’t far behind.

“Well, we’re not very hungry ourselves,” Jack explained, shrugging. “We had a late lunch and all. But we weren’t sure if you three had a chance to eat something, so…”

“Mmm, fettuccini,” Tosh murmured. That particular meal was for her. The tech had a weakness for pasta.

Jack and Ianto set out the covered plates of food and everyone grabbed theirs, falling silently quickly as they tucked into their meals. Jack grabbed the tiramisu he’d picked up for himself and took a seat next to Ianto. The other man hadn’t wanted anything but was now eyeballing Jack’s cake.

“Mmhmm,” Jack nodded knowingly. “Shoe’s on the other foot, now, isn’t it?” Tosh and Gwen looked puzzled, Owen ignored them completely, and Jack just chuckled, producing another fork and handing it to Ianto.

Ianto smiled, taking the fork and digging into the dessert. “Touché, Jack.”

  


15 May 2011 – 9:15pm  


Jack finished up the small stack of his paperwork he’d been determined to conquer that night, if nothing else, and Tosh had been correct; the Rift was cooperating. He hoped the trend kept up as he had plans to contact an agent regarding viewing some available flats nearby early the next morning. He knew Ianto didn’t want him supplementing his income just so he could make rent, but Jack would rather the man be upset with him than have him all the way out on the bad side of town. 

He watched with a smile as Ianto moved along from desk to desk, picking up neglected coffee cups and bringing them to the kitchenette to be washed. He’d already told the man he didn’t have to feel obligated to clean up after the team, but Ianto had merely said old habits were tough to break. And he liked keeping himself busy.

Jack didn’t argue. He liked having Ianto around again. But he certainly didn’t want the others taking advantage of Ianto’s willingness to help out.

Ianto finished in the Hub and made his way to Jack’s office, moving to stand beside him. Once again Jack had sent everyone home early, since he hadn’t been around much that day. He would keep a watch over the Hub that night, even if it meant he’d not be able to join Ianto at the hotel. He couldn’t deny being upset by that, but he was the boss.

“Still working?” Ianto asked, causing Jack to smile.

“Just finished,” he said proudly, pointing to the pile in his out tray. “I need to keep an eye on things tonight, though, so it’s going to be an all-nighter.”

“I could stay here with you,” Ianto offered. “I mean, if you’d like me to.”

Jack grinned, holding out his hand. Ianto took it. “I would like that, Ianto. Very much.” He glanced down at the manhole leading to his bunker. “You okay with the tight quarters?”

Ianto smiled. “Of course, Jack. It’s just living in there permanently that would drive me insane. The occasional sleepover doesn’t bother me.”

“Just occasional?” Jack teased, smirking.

“Maybe if you’re a good boy…”

“Oh Ianto, I’m always good.”

“Prove it,” Ianto challenged, eyes twinkling with mischief.

Jack growled, pushing out of his chair and tugging Ianto down toward his room. He descended first and when the Welshman got to the bottom of the ladder Jack pinned him against it, mouth attacking his with abandon.

Ianto moaned into the kiss, tongue chasing Jack’s and then retreating in a game of cat and mouse. Jack was all too eager to play, hands sliding up Ianto’s sides in an attempt to get at the flesh under his clothes. He’d had a taste earlier, but it wasn’t nearly enough.

Jack dragged him back away from the ladder where he felt back onto the bed, Ianto crawling on top of him and pulling off his jumper and t-shirt. Jack’s hands were on him immediately, running up his chest, over his shoulders, pulling him down so he could attach his lips to the spot where shoulder met neck.

“You taste so good,” Jack mumbled against his skin.

“You’re wearing too many clothes, Jack,” Ianto replied, starting in on Jack’s dress shirt buttons.

“Mmm…” Jack sucked on Ianto’s throat.

“Jack…”

“Ianto?”

“You know what that does to me.”

“Yes. Yes, I do.” Jack smirked against his neck, then nuzzled his ear. Ianto groaned when Jack nibbled on his earlobe and was distracted from his mission, making it easier for Jack to flip them over so that he was on top. “Ah, that’s better.”

“Have to be in control, don’t you, sir?”

“You know it,” Jack replied, finishing with the buttons Ianto had started and pulling the dress shirt off, followed by his undershirt. By the time they were completely naked Jack was hard as a rock. Ianto, however, was matching him in that department. Jack had to blink several times just to convince himself he was really there.

“Jack?”

“Yeah, Ianto?”

“Have you…” He cut himself off, suddenly looking nervous.

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked, hoping he hadn’t changed his mind. He’d stop right now, if he had too. But God, he really didn’t want to.

“Since I’ve been…gone,” Ianto started, eyes darting somewhere over Jack’s shoulder. 

“Ah,” Jack sighed, dropping to lie beside Ianto as he considered the best way to tell him what he wanted to know.

“I mean, it’s not really my business, but…”

“Once,” Jack interrupted, grasping Ianto’s hand for fear he’d run. “A long time ago. I was drunk out of my mind with grief, and the Doctor thought he was helping.” He saw the look that passed over Ianto’s face. “God, I’m sorry, Ianto.”

“No, don’t be,” Ianto said softly, the look already disappearing from his eyes as if it had never been there. Ianto pressed a kiss to his lips. “I understand.”

“There’s only ever been you…here, Ianto,” Jack placed both of their hands on his chest, over his heart. “To have you back in my life…I can’t even express…”

“I know,” Ianto said, sliding a hand down Jack’s chest and over his stomach until it reached Jack’s still-hard cock. “Show me, Jack.”

He didn’t need any other encouragement. Moving over Ianto like it was as natural as breathing, Jack reached for the bottle he still kept in his bedside table. He opened the cap and coated his fingers, dropping the bottle beside them before he slid his fingers between Ianto’s legs. He pressed a kiss to Ianto’s lips at the same time he began stroking the man’s entrance, feeling it quiver beneath his fingertip.

He pulled back from the kiss and trailed his mouth down Ianto’s chest, stopping to flick his tongue over a hard nipple, then the other, before continuing south. When he reached Ianto’s erection he nuzzled the head, taking in the man’s unique scent before swiping his tongue over the slit.

Ianto bucked beneath him, effectively impaling himself on Jack’s slick finger, and moaning deeply at the penetration. Jack’s mouth closed over Ianto’s cock as he pressed deeply inside him, thrusting his finger in and out.

“So tight,” murmured Jack around Ianto’s flesh, adding a second finger. He mouthed the head of Ianto’s cock, running his tongue over the silk-covered hardness, scissoring his fingers when Ianto began to squirm.

“God, Jack…” Ianto groaned, hand moving into Jack’s hair. “Please. Please, more!”

Jack added a third finger, the pressure on his digits incredible as he moved them slowly inside the man’s heated body. He swallowed Ianto’s cock, lips nearly reaching the bed of hair at the base of the shaft before he pulled back. He lifted from the tasty treat as he withdrew his fingers, reaching for the lube.

“Ianto, do you want me to wear protection?” he asked, knowing he had a fresh box in the table drawer. He replaced it whenever it expired…but he’d yet to use it. He’d never had anyone else in his bed. Not since Ianto. And he knew he couldn’t contract anything anyhow. It was always for his partner’s piece of mind.

“Not necessary,” Ianto panted, reaching for Jack. “Unless you want to. There’s never been another since…” he trailed off, swallowing hard.

“Okay,” Jack nodded, opening the bottle again and coating his own cock liberally. He stroked himself, eyes closing for a moment before he lined himself up with the man below him. Jack thought he looked so beautiful, practically thrumming with the pleasure Jack had caused him. “Only you, Ianto.”

He held Ianto’s legs up as he pushed himself inside, moving excruciatingly slowly, even though he wanted badly to slam into him. It had been far too long for Ianto and Jack needed him to adjust. But the tight grip Ianto’s body had on Jack’s cock was enough to drive him half mad with need.

“Please,” Ianto begged, clawing at Jack’s arms. “Faster, Jack. Harder!”

“Can’t, Yan,” Jack groaned, steadying himself over Ianto before stroking his face with one hand. “Don’t want to hurt you.”

“Never could,” Ianto told him, canting his hips upward until Jack hissed. “Just need…to feel you.”

Jack breathed slowly, nodding, and withdrew slightly, then pushed back in, a little harder this time. He had to close his eyes with the power of the tremor of pleasure that shot through him. Ianto was writhing underneath him, breath coming in short pants as Jack repeated the motion.

Within moments Jack was sliding in and out of Ianto with ease, the feeling of completeness that Jack felt in his heart doing battle for dominance with the pleasure racing through every vein in his body. 

“Oh, Ianto,” he moaned, leaning down to capture the man’s lips in a passionate kiss. Ianto cupped the back of his head, deepening the kiss and the angle of their coupling. They both groaned in unison.

“Jack…” Ianto sighed when the kiss broke. “Please…touch me…”

“Yeah…”

Jack moved one hand to support himself by Ianto’s side and slipped the other around the man’s neglected cock. He closed his hand and pumped in time with his thrusts, feeling the pressure building inside himself.

“Fuck!” Ianto cried out, hips thrusting forward and into Jack’s fist. “Been so…long.”

“Come for me, Ianto,” Jack panted, tugging Ianto roughly, knowing his own release was imminent.

Ianto grunted and closed his eyes, hips jerking as his come spilled over Jack’s fingers. Jack gasped, his balls tightening as he took in the sight of his long lost lover losing control, and he whispered Ianto’s name. Pleasure spiked through him and he came hard, thrusting a couple more times before he groaned and collapsed boneless next to a heavily breathing Ianto.

Jack began laughing softly and Ianto poked him in the side, succeeding in making him giggle before he turned over to face the frowning man. “I didn’t even last ten minutes, Ianto,” he managed between laughs, pressing a kiss to Ianto’s shoulder. “Does that mean I’m finally getting old?”

Ianto’s face broke into a smile. “If you are than I am too,” he said, stroking Jack’s arm. “It’s just been a very long time. For both of us.”

“We’ll have to work on our stamina,” Jack said, waggling his brows.

“Allow me to recover from tonight first, if you please?”

Jack pouted but leaned closer to give Ianto a soft kiss. “Sore already?”

“Not yet,” Ianto said. “But I know I will be.”

“Come here,” Jack whispered, pulling Ianto closer. 

“Perhaps a shower is in order?” Ianto said against his chest, planting a kiss on Jack’s heated skin.

“In a minute,” Jack replied. They were both a sticky mess, but Jack figured that could wait for a bit. Right now he just wanted to savor the moment, and he carded his clean hand through Ianto’s damp hair.

Before either of them knew it they were fast asleep, tucked into each other’s arms.

 

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

16 May 2011 – 1:22pm

By the time Jack and Ianto had seen the long list of flats the estate agent had arranged for viewing, Jack was positive he knew enough about linoleum, wood laminate and vinyl tile flooring to last him a lifetime. If he never heard the words “granite countertop” again it would be too soon.

He kept checking in with Tosh but other than a Weevil sighting – real Weevils, not Wonky Weevils – and a false alarm, the Rift had been quiet. He felt guilty spending so much time away from the Hub, but Gwen reminded him of how many times he would field overnight alerts on his own. Tosh agreed that he was more than deserving of a bit of time off. 

Gwen did, however, inform him there was a phone meeting with the Prime Minister on Wednesday at two o’clock. He knew he’d been out too long when he was starting to actually look forward to it.

Ianto had been far less picky about his flat than was Jack. While Jack was sure only a couple of them were right for the young man, Ianto had looked surprised.

“Why,” Jack asked, sitting in a coffee shop across from the Welshman. “How many are you considering?”

“There’s quite a list,” Ianto stated, laying out several pieces of paper. “I’m especially fond of this one here.”

He pointed at one of the first flats Jack had decided was nowhere near the quality he’d accept for Ianto. Now it was Jack’s turn to look surprised. “Really?”

“Yes,” Ianto nodded, looking back down at the paper and then up at Jack. “What’s wrong with it?”

“Well, it’s not even in Cardiff, for starters,” Jack complained.

“I don’t mind living outside the city, sir,” Ianto advised, smiling.

“It’s also tiny. And on the third floor.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “There’s only one of me, and the third floor is perfectly fine.”

“But there’s no elevator, Ianto!”

“You’re joking…”

Jack frowned. “No…I’m not.”

“Alright, what about this one?” Ianto asked, pointing to another flat.

“It had red carpet.”

“Jack…”

“What, Ianto? It’s tacky!”

Ianto shook his head, still smiling. “You’re impossible, Jack.”

“Not impossible,” Jack replied, returning the smile. “Just…”

“Picky.”

“I was going to say particular.”

“Fussy.”

“Exacting.”

“Trivial.”

“Hey!” Jack pouted, lifting his cup of coffee to his lips. “I just don’t want you to settle, that’s all.”

Ianto sighed. “Okay, sir. What flat did you think would suit me, then?”

Jack smiled, glancing at Ianto’s neat list. “This one,” he said happily, indicating an address with an asterisk. “I loved this one.”

“I marked that one because, while I liked it, it’s well out of my price range on a coffee shop budget.”

It was Jack’s turn to sigh. “It was perfect, Ianto. It faces the water, it’s only on the second floor, it has a balcony, and all the appliances and flooring are new. Plus, there’s room for a large bed.”

Ianto’s eyebrow crawled higher. “And exactly what size bed were you envisioning?”

“Oh I don’t know,” Jack grinned, winking. “I figured the furniture shopping would be next. And then draperies. There’s a great place right on the edge of the city…”

“Jack…”

“What?”

“You’re scaring me.”

“I am?”

“Yes. The last thing I knew you had a penis.”

Jack laughed out loud, grabbing Ianto’s hand. The man was smirking at him, eyes twinkling. “I think you should take the flat, Ianto.”

“I just can’t afford it.”

“Come to work for Torchwood.”

“Sir, we’ve discussed this.”

“Please, Ianto? You don’t have to do field work. I’ll pay you to make me coffee, and maybe clean up a bit.”

“Oh, so now you need a butler?”

Jack grinned. He remembered that conversation all too well. “Archives then.”

“Oh, yes, bore me into coming to work for you.”

“Myfanwy misses you.”

“Are you trying to tempt me with a pterodactyl?”

“Why not? It worked for you.”

“Of course it did. I was wearing a suit.”

“And I sure did like that suit.”

“You liked me out of it, as well, if I recall.”

“Still do, Ianto,” Jack smirked. “Still do.”

“Ah yes,” Ianto said, rolling his eyes. “This really is home.”

  
18 May 2011 – 1:58pm   


“I suppose that’s that, then,” Ianto said, closing the file of paperwork he’d just finished signing. He’d drop it off with the estate agent that afternoon and be able to move in by Monday. “I’m still not sure how you managed to talk me into such an expensive flat.”

Jack pulled him into his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips. “It’s my amazing charm.”

“Of course,” Ianto smiled, winking, before he turned to pick up a stack of paperwork on Jack’s desk. He placed it atop his folder.

“I’m the dashing hero, Ianto.”

“Well,” Ianto smirked. “You are dashing. I’ll give you that.”

He moved through the door and over to an empty workstation, sitting down and beginning to sort through the mess Jack had left for himself. He winked at Tosh who bit her lip and then bent her head to the task she was completing.

“Don’t over-inflate his ego, Ianto,” Gwen teased. “He’s too full of himself as it is.”

“Oi! Ianto!” called a voice from the medical bay.

Ianto’s eyebrows shot up. “Yes, Owen?” he answered.

“She’s right! Don’t encourage him!”

There was a giggle from Tosh and Gwen, and Jack just shook his head, moving to stand close behind Ianto. He leaned over and pressed a kiss below his ear, whispering, “They’ve missed you.”

“And the Prime Minister misses you, sir,” Ianto replied. 

Jack snorted, shaking his head as he walked back into his office, closing the door. Ianto smiled at him and winked and then turned back to his sorting. Jack slipped into his chair, just as the phone began to ring.

“Prime Minister, and how are you this fine day?” he greeted cheerfully. 

But it was the man on the other side of his glass door that had him smiling. There’d been a huge hole in his heart when he’d lost Ianto, like a piece of the puzzle that made up his life was gone. Having him back, regardless of which reality he’d been born into, was far more than Jack could have ever hoped for.

He still loved the man who now lay in Cold Storage, and always would, but he had been given a second chance, and he wasn’t going to let it pass him by. 

Ianto had sacrificed everything in order to find him. Jack vowed to sacrifice everything to make him glad that he did. 

 

~fin~


End file.
